ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Sonic Boom: The Movie' Wins With $32.3M Post Memorial Day Weekend
='Solo: A Star Wars Story' falls even bigger to $29.3 million; 'Adrift,' starring Shailene Woodley, was the strongest of the new arrivals, ranking third with $11.5 million, as 'Deadpool 2' reigned atop the international box office.'= Sonic the Hedgehog enjoyed yet another performance to the big screen as Warner Bros. Sonic Boom: The Movie took down Solo: A Star Wars Story post Memorial Day weekend earning $32.3 million. The action comedy also performed $14 million overseas currently, putting it's total to $46.3 million globally so far. There is more to come when film arrives in the UK on June 29, and in Australia not until July 26. This may be the smallest opening for a Sonic the Hedgehog theatrical film, but it is still good enough to take the top spot taking down blockbuster flop Solo from last weekend. Despite mixed reviews, the film received a B+ Cinemascore. Solo: A Star Wars Story, in its second weekend, continued to lose altitude earning estimated $29.3 million in North America, down 65 percent from the $84.7 million in claimed in its first three days. The film’s domestic tally currently stands at $148.9 million. That puts the new film well below the $286 million that 2016’s Rogue One, the previous stand-alone Star Wars movie, captured by the end of its second weekend. Rogue One earned $64 million domestically in its sophomore session after falling 59 percent from its opening weekend. Internationally, Solo picked up $30.3 million for the three days, for an overall global weekend of nearly $60 million that brings its worldwide total to date to $264.2 million. Fox’s Deadpool 2 was the weekend’s No. 3 finisher at the North American box office as Ryan Reynolds’ skewed superhero tale took in an additional $23.3 million to bring its domestic haul to $254.7 million. But the movie proved even more resilient abroad, where it grossed $41.6 million to top the international boxoffice for the weekend. With the help of a $5.5 million, number one opening in Japan, it moved ahead of Solo and its $30.3 million and Avengers: Infinity War and its $24.3 million. Deadpool 2 has now grossed $344 million internationally for a worldwide total of $598.6 million. Of the weekend’s three new wide releases in North America, STX Entertainment and Lakeshore’s lost-at-sea adventure Adrift, starring Shailene Woodley, registered strongest, with the PG-13 movie opening to $11.2 million from 3,015 theaters for a third-place showing. Directed by Baltasar Kormakur and also starring Sam Clafin, the film, which was produced for $35 million and was shot mostly in Fiji, earned a B CinemaScore. Upgrade, the latest genre offering from Blumhouse's BH Tilt, along with Goalpost Pictures and Automatic Entertainment, placed sixth with $4.5 million from 1,457 locations. Directed by Leigh Whannel and starring Logan Marshall-Green, the R-rated action thriller, aimed at younger men, concerns a technophobe, paralyzed in a freak accident, who is "upgraded" with an experimental chip. It is the second-highest opening for a BH Tilt title, following The Darkness, which opened to $4.9 million in 2016. Paramount’s R-rated Action Point, a raucous comedy starring Johnny Knoxville as the owner of a low-rent amusement park, failed to amuse many moviegoers as it eked out just $2.3 million from 2,032 locations. Directed by Tim Kirkby, the pic, which slipped in at ninth place, had to settle for a C+ Cinemascore. Elsewhere, Disney and Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War ranked fourth domestically with $10.4 million, as it collected $24.3 million internationally. The film — which has grossed $356 million in China — has reached a worldwide total of $1.965 billion as it nudges the $2 billion mark. Infinity War now stands as the No. 4 global release of all time and is the highest-grossing Marvel and superhero movie ever. It has the No. 3 spot in its sights, which is currently held by Star Wars: The Force Awakens with $2.068 billion. Holding down the fifth spot domestically, Paramount's Book Club, with its quartet of seasoned actresses — Jane Fonda, Diane Keaton, Candice Bergen and Mary Steenbergen — hung in as it picked up another $6.8 million for a new domestic cume of $47.3 million. Outside the top ten spot to No. 11 goes to '' Overboard'', starring Anna Farris and Mexican actor Eugenio Derbez, pocketed another $2 million, bringing the domestic purse to $45.5 million for the feature from MGM and Lionsgate's Pantelion Films, its Latino label. In the process, the comedy became Pantelion's top-grossing film, surpassing the $44.5 million grossed by 2013's Instructions Not Included. On the specialty front, Bart Layton's R-rated heist movie American Animals was released on four screens in New York and Los Angeles by The Orchard in partnership with MoviePass Ventures and notched $140,633 for a promising per-screen average of $35,158. FilmRise opened Simon Baker's surfer drama Breath on one screen, where it rang up $5,700. Magnolia's RBG, the documentary about Supreme Court Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg, amassed $1.1 million in 432 theaters in its fifth weekend of release to become Magnolia's top-grossing film of all time. And A24 saw Paul Schrader's First Reformed cross the $1 million mark as, in its third week of release, it expanded in 91 theaters, where the well-reviewed religious drama grossed $455,435 for the weekend. =Weekend Box Office 6/3/18= Category:Blog posts